


Not Such An Innocent Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Gretel seeks a little TLC.RP Fic.





	Not Such An Innocent Girl

Gretel had winced as she approached Lilith's doorway. She was still incredibly shy but she needed comfort tonight, she had, sadly, been the one to watch a dungeoneer die. She had winced again as she curled onto the woman's rock, waiting silently for Lilith to arrive. She was sore but alive, saved by the dungeoneer's sacrifice. Lilith soon arrived and saw someone huddled on her rock.

"Who dares intrude on my Domain!"

She demanded. 

"Gretel, m'lady..."

Gretel spoke weakly, sadly even. Lilith peered at the maid.

"Oh...it is you."

She said.

"So... what do you want?"

"In a word? You m'lady..."

"I think that can be arranged..."

Gretel blushed shyly. 

"Thank you m'lady."

"Stand up."

Gretel instantly did so. Lilith smiled and held her hands up in a spell casting manner.

"Garments crumple, fabrics part and Gretel's dress fall round her Ankles!"

She commanded. Gretel had meeped and blushed as the dress fell from her. Lilith smirked.

"Problem?"

She purred.

"I don't see what's to blush over you have a very pretty body...you should show it off more. I may have to make a new rule for my domain that you sweet girl are forbidden to enter if you are not naked."

Gretel blushed a little more at Lilith's words. 

"It's all so... new to me."

Lilith smiled and came over to Gretel. She began tenderly and softly stroking her hands over her body. Gretel murred happily. Lilith smiled and continued to caress her body. Gretel continued to murr. Lilith smiled.

"You’re getting wet Baby..."

She murred. 

"Must be being in such... delightful... company."

Lilith smiled.

"Tongue or fingers sweetie?"

She asked.

"I think Tongue might be best in my opinion less chance of hurting you..."

Gretel smiled softly. 

"I trust you Lilith."

She spoke gently, moving to gently stroke the woman's cheek, her voice gentle. 

"Take me, please."

Lilith smiled.

"Come with me to my ledge..."

She instructed and led Gretel to it.

"Bend over and touch your toes sweetie..."

Gretel quickly did so. Lilith smiled and knelt down behind Gretel and gently used her hands to spread her backside and womanhood open just ever so slightly. She then lent forward and began to softly lap at it. Gretel mewed softly, hornily. Lilith purred at these sounds and continued to lick softly. Gretel continued to mew. Lilith smiled and began to actually press her tongue into Gretel's womanhood with each lick. Gretel continued to mewl and arch into her. Lilith licked deeper still. Gretel soon cried out and came.


End file.
